guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Rising Suns
Shortcut? I started the mission from Jokanur Diggings and killed the drakes that are attacking Ando's family. I then spoke to Ando and the entire quest was completed for me. Taeliesyn 02:36, 1 December 2006 (CST) ::Me too. There was no need to talk to any of the other people. I left from Jokanur Diggings and went straight up and Ando was the first person. The drakes apparently were on the way. It made the quest a little bit of nothing. --71.240.103.155 11:07, 2 December 2006 (CST) :::Lol, I just found that out too, and felt like posting it here. Great minds think alike, do they not? --Macros† (talk/ ) 14:44, 2 December 2006 (CST) ::::I verify this. I didn't bother visiting the first two, just went from Jokanur, killed the drakes along the way, spotted Ando and yakked with him. Quest complete, see Puuba for reward. Wow. Kessel 10:14, 5 December 2006 (CST) Does it activate for Elonian characters only? --Angelo I had spoken with Castellan Puuba many times, without doing any quests (ferry service). This quest suddenly was then also available. I did the shortcut as suggested, and it worked. Queen Schmuck 05:02, 1 December 2006 (CST) :Hmm... is this a new quest then? I can't get his quest. My char is tyrian-born. ~YornStar :The Ando trick seems to work no longer. Can anyone else confirm if they fixed this "bug" or not? 24.113.62.55 02:09, 16 January 2007 (CST) Requirements? I just finished Jokanur Diggings and Castellan Puuban gave me the quest. I haven't done any primary quests yet, just did some hopping around to find some more quests. Cutsman 11:42, 12 December 2006 (CST) :I confirm this, I just did Jokanur and have this quest, but did not appear before that. Changing requirement to Jokanur (Mission) --Gimmethegepgun 22:59, 15 December 2006 (CST) Bug in the Quest I notice while doing this quest with a friend that the quest can screw it self if you are too fast compared to your companion. In fact, I did as the leader starting from Beknur Harbor (Survivor need security so group of 8 is the best security). We get to Zehlon Reach and start the quest this is where it can become touchy. If you update the first part of the quest and the second part of the quest before the other could update his first part... the quest automatically update his second part and now the quest is screwed for him. I still got to do some little test to be sure that this quest can be completed with friend though... But I am positive in the result if both are patient enough to let the other update his quest before going for the second part. --Infernal Aura 00:44, 20 April 2007 (CDT) :I have made the test last night and come to the conclusion that to complete the quest with some friend you must wait that everyone update his first objective in the quest before going for the second part. Or the the first objective will never be completed and will prevent the quest from being completed and you will have to abandon it and restart it. --Infernal Aura 16:22, 20 April 2007 (CDT)